El niño y su pelota
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Mis vacaciones no fueron lo que había planeado, y no me refiero al servicio, bueno... también eso. Después de ir a ese hotel, no se si volveré a encontrarme con aquel carismático niño. -Quiero una explicación ¡Ahora!


**A/N: **Hola a todos ^-^ Bueno estoy aburrida en estos momentos y no quiero aburrirlos también con tantas palabras, así que mejor voy al grano.

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.

La historia no es de mi pertenencia, es simplemente la adaptación de una leyenda que me contaron en un día aburrido. _(emmmm, si, es una leyenda mexicana)_

Esto en sin fin lucro. La única razón por la que publique, fue solo para entretenimiento y quise compartirla para que conozcan las leyendas que se cuentan aquí en México. _(Para los que no son de aquí) _

**Nota: **AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico. Una disculpa si esto que estoy haciendo esta mal. Pero si no esta permitido lo comprenderé.

Vuelvo a repetir solo es para que los demás conozcan algunas de las leyendas Mexicanas (_Siendo sincera. Aquí en México hay muchas leyendas, una de las tan famosas es: 'La Llorona' pero eso ya es harina de otro costal)_

* * *

><p>Momoko estaba verdaderamente indignada. Había pagado una pequeña fortuna para pasar cuatro días en un exclusivo hotel en medio del bosque y someterse en un tratamiento de belleza, y resulta que eran las tres de la mañana y había un niño jugando con una pelota por el pasillo, frente a su puerta.<p>

Habría podido jurar escuchar sus risas, y la pelota golpear de vez en cuando su puerta. Oía también la voz de una mujer, probablemente su madre, riendo con él y llamándolo.

¿Cómo permitía la gerencia del hotel que hubieran niños jugando en los pasillos a esas santas horas de la madrugada? Después de unos minutos de aguantar el molesto ruido, Momoko encendió la lamparita del buró, descolgó el teléfono y marcó la extensión de la administración. Nadie le contestó. Impaciente, casi aventó el auricular y apartando las cobijas, saltó de la cama dispuesta a poner un alto a la situación.

_¡PUM!_ La pelota golpeó nuevamente la puerta de su habitación. Momoko la abrió, muy enojada ahora apunto de reclamarle no solo al niño, sino a la madre por permitir semejante atropello. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que nadie se encontraba; El corredor estaba vació.

Bajo las luces brillantes, nadie jugaba ni corría en el pasillo desierto. Desconcertada, Momoko salió de su cuarto y avanzó unos cuantos metros. Realmente hacia frío en ese lugar. Un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, lo cual era raro a pesar de estar en el bosque, porque estaban en pleno verano época en la que el calor era insoportable. Y, ese día, los termómetros habían subido hasta unos buenos treinta grados.

La risa del niño sonó detrás de ella, y escuchó botar la pelota. Se volvió rápidamente. -Nadie- Murmuro lentamente. El corazón comenzó a latirle apresuradamente. Había algo terriblemente mal ahí. Había oído al niño cerca de ella, lo hubiera podido jurar. Y ese frío que arreciaba por momentos...

Sin saber qué hacer, Momoko decidió volver a su habitación. Tal vez lo había imaginado todo. Últimamente, su demandante trabajo como editora y diseñadora de una de las revistas más prestigiosas del país le había causado demasiado estrés...

_¡PUM! _La pelota le pegó en la espalda. Momoko giró sobre sí misma y la vio. Era roja, del tamaño aproximado de un balón de futbol. La tomó entre sus manos y miró hacia el corredor.

Dos figuras parecieron salir de los muros del pasillo. Podía ver la pared rugosa a través de ellas.

Uno era un niño de aproximadamente 10 años de edad, pelo anaranjado oscuro y una gorra roja en la mano. Cuando el niño pareció percatarse de la presencia de la joven volteo y le sonrió, saludándola con la mano. Tenía la cabeza abierta en una fea herida, y plastas de sangre seca en la cara.

La otra aparición era una mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros. Pálida, con el cabello revuelto, y una expresión de profunda tristeza en su rostro. Había una gran mancha de sangre en su abdomen.

Los fríos dedos del miedo recorrieron a Momoko a la vista de estos dos espectros. Tenía la pelota en sus manos y estaba paralizada. Las figuras fantasmales se acercaron a ella, y el niño alargó los brazos. En un gesto mecánico, Momoko le entregó la pelota.

El niño río con una risa infantil y hueca que le heló la sangre en las venas. La madre llamó al niño con su voz de ultratumba:

- Brick, ven que la señorita necesita dormir.

El niño miró de nuevo a la aterrada Momoko y se alejó, botando la pelota. Y ahí ante sus ojos, ambos desaparecieron en el aire.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, Momoko comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.

Despertó en su cuarto. Había un médico con ella y, parado junto a la ventana, estaba el gerente del hotel.

- Estará bien- Dijo el gerente con algo de preocupación.

- Claro que lo estará- Respondió a la pregunta con un suspiro. Guardó su estetoscopio y salió de la habitación sin otra palabra. Momoko abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el gerente se le adelantó.

- Le ruego que nos disculpe- Expresó, tomándose la libertad de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Qué... qué pasó?- Preguntó Momoko

- Tuvo usted una crisis de histeria...- Comenzó el gerente, tentativamente.

- Escúcheme- Dijo la joven. - Sé muy bien lo que vi, y exijo una explicación, o mañana toda la prensa de esta ciudad, más bien todo el país va a saber que aquí hay algo muy extraño.

El gerente palideció y, en un arranque de valor, decidió sincerarse.

- Hemos mantenido en secreto este asunto- Dijo. - Los empleados y yo mismo hemos visto a esos espectros, pero hasta el momento no se le habían manifestado a ningún huésped del hotel. Como comprenderá, si este asunto se hace público, sería la ruina para nosotros y más si el país entero lo sabe.

- ¿Quiénes son esos fantasmas? ¿Por qué se aparecen aquí?.

- Antes de contestarle, quisiera pedirle... No, suplicarle que no diga a nadie lo que ha visto, y si lo hace, cuando menos no mencione el nombre del hotel.

Momoko miro al hombre. Estaba realmente preocupado. Ella sabía lo valioso que era para el gerente guardar el secreto, pero, para ella era una gran oportunidad, si hacia esto publico sería una gran nota. Pero estaría dejando sin trabajo no solo al gerente si no a los empleados del hotel, no sería justo para ellos. Además corría el riesgo de que el artículo fuera tomado como falso y a ella la catalogaran como una loca provocando que la revista se fuera a la ruina.

- Así lo haré- Prometió.

- Bien la historia es ésta: _Cuando este hotel estaba en construcción, hará unos seis años, la esposa de uno de los contratistas trajo a su pequeño hijo a ver a su padre. Era el día de su cumpleaños, y el niño siempre había querido visitar alguna obra en la que él trabajara, cosa a la que él se había resistido, puesto que las obras en construcción son sitios muy peligrosos para los niños y más si los niños son muy inquietos. "El pequeño Brick" como le llamaban, traía una pelota que su madre le había regalado ese día. _

_Era un niño muy inquieto y sobre todo travieso, le gustaba hacer travesuras gastándoles bromas a todos. En un momento dado echó a correr hacia el edificio a medio construir, y trepó por un endeble andamio de madera, llevando su pelota. Su madre le siguió, mientras el padre daba voces de que se detuvieran mientras los albañiles seguían trabajando haciendo caso omiso a los gritos con el pensamiento de ser dirigido a otro trabajador. El niño vio el lugar apropiado para poder botar su pelota, pero el viento soplo y logro quitarle la gorra de su cabeza, seguidamente dio unos cuantos pasos para tomar su gorra. Cuando por fin la obtuvo se dispuso a colocársela en su cabeza, cuando su pelota se resbalo de sus manos y rodo hacia abajo hasta caer al suelo. Se escuchó el grito de su mamá, le suplicaba volver con ella, pero el pequeño solo rio y siguió su pelota. Las vigas de aquel piso no estaban bien puestas y al recibir el peso extra no resistió mas y el piso se vino abajo con todo y niño. Su cabeza fue lo primero en llegar al suelo._

_El niño se partió la cabeza y quedó muerto en ese momento. A la madre de le cayó una viga en el abdomen, que le causó graves heridas y una hemorragia masiva. Cuando el contratista, horrorizado, se inclinó hacia ella, su mujer le hizo una promesa antes de morir. Le dijo que siempre podría encontrarla a ella y a su hijo en ese hotel._

_El contratista renunció a la obra y se trasladó a otra ciudad. Pero su esposa e hijo, convertidos en espectros quedaron en ese hotel, esperando al marido y al padre que ya no vendrá a verlos jamás._

_~ *0* _~ _~ *0* _~ _~ *0* _~ _~ *0* _~

El hotel todavía sigue en funciones, y sigue siendo uno de los más acreditados. Por supuesto Momoko nunca volvió ni siquiera a pasar por ahí. No quiere volver a toparse con la mujer ni con el niño y su pelota.

**...FIN...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Según esta historia es real y el hotel en verdad existe. Pero bueno, haya ustedes como lo tomen.

Una cosa más, puedo escribir una que otra leyenda más si les parece. Pero de una vez están advertidos las leyendas no son mías, pero tampoco son de una sola persona ya que esta leyenda se viene contando desde hace tiempo, en realidad me contaron que ya lleva mucho tiempo. _(Por eso son leyendas, es decir que simplemente van de persona en persona, de generación en generación y con el paso del tiempo ellos mismos van cambiando una cosa por otra)_

Ok, esto es todo.

Bye...


End file.
